A Night to Remember
A Night to Remember is the 3rd episode of The Raccoons. Premise Bert and Ralph upset Melissa and Sophia when they decide to take Cedric on a "guys only" hiking expedition to a fort they built as children. Plot Ralph and Bert, trying to assert their supremacy over Melissa and Sophia, invite Cedric on their male bonding campout while the girls are excluded. Cedric realizes that Bert and Ralph's practices are intricate albeit nonsensical, but he goes along with it. Meanwhile, Cyril and the Pigs are on vacation nearby. As Bert, Ralph and Cedric try to exhibit their machismo, they're unaware that the Pigs are cooking up a scheme to scare them away from the haunted house. After the Pigs terrify them and place them in a difficult situation, Melissa and Sophia save them in their darkest hour, thus showing that women can do anything men can and their relationship grows strong. Characters * Bert * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Dr. Canard (mentioned) * Julie * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Sophia Tutu * Tommy Songs * All Life Long Trivia * The narrator mentions Cyril's doctor - Dr. Canard - who would make his debut in Last Legs. * Apparently the secret handshake goes like this - "Rub your belly with linseed oil, wrap your head in aluminium foil, clap your hands, stamp your feet, our secret handshake can't be beat!". Ralph notes that it took Bert 3 years to get the hang of it. * This is the only time Bert and Cedric hug in this episode. * The Pigs note that they have never been paid. * This episode notes Bert's obession with peanut butter, and Cedric's obession with chocolate pudding (which was first mentioned in The Raccoons on Ice). * Apparently, Cyril can't sleep without his hot milk. * One of the animators for this episode is Nik Ranieri who would later work as supervising animator for Walt Disney Animation Studios. * Though Melissa Raccoon appears in this episode and speaks, Linda Feige is not credited. * This episode shares the same name as Walter Lord's 1955 novel & 1958 film about the RMS Titanic. Quotes :Bert: Rub your belly with linseed oil, wrap your head in aluminum foil, Clap your hands, stamp your feet, our secret hand shake can't be beat! YAHOO! :Cedric: That’s it? That’s the fort you guys have been bragging about? :Ralph: Well…I guess it does need a little work here and there. :Cedric: A little work? It needs an architectural firm! :Cyril: Hey you! Bring that umbrella back here! What are you trying to do, turn me purple? :Pig Two: Yes sir! I mean no sir! :Cyril: Of course I want you to check it out! Why do you think I pay you that fancy salary? :Pigs (in unison): But we’ve never been paid! :Cyril: The cheque's in the mail. :Ralph: Well Cedric, those beans ought to hold you till morning. :Cedric: They'll hold me for a month! :Bert: I knew we shouldn't have come out on a full moon! (The door of the haunted house mysteriously slams shut behind them) :Bert: It was... just the wind! :Cedric: Did you bring me anything special Sophia? :Sophia: Oh yes, Cedric! :Bert: Great! what is it? Peanut Butter? :Melissa: Even better, Bert! :Cedric: Chocolate Pudding? :Sophia: No, something you boys would really enjoy...Beans! :Ralph: Beans? (All start laughing) :Sophia: Hey Melissa, let's try that secret handshake again! :Ralph: I've got a better idea, let's all try it together! (Melissa and Sophia giggle as the boys start to sing the secret handshake song) Gallery Bert rows boat.jpg Bert packing.jpg 5DA93848-7B1A-41F2-8108-D01367D90661.png Melissa 19.jpg Melissa and Sophia.jpg Let's Find Out How Our Big Tough Guys Are Doing.jpg 87F5211E-7BE2-4298-A860-BF49548D9940.png 93B13E8E-7D75-40F4-86FE-35E18F13098D.png A0BDCF5F-B617-4B4B-91B8-DB2758A58F12.png 6446F0B9-649C-4093-8EB7-8E8DBFD73139.png 411394BE-F257-473A-9826-EAD83ACAC87A.png 4EC885F7-AB4C-489C-A812-0B8245C3C060.png 736E8771-925A-4F54-B8CC-F0468F3C1AB8.png Bert falls down 2.jpg A Kiss Goodbye.jpg 50B49F05-700B-448C-B047-C862FD9F2C67.jpeg D6262F5B-7AAD-4387-9DD1-BE64B633C7AE.png 7F9BD67F-4760-45D1-8982-83281BC236AB.png FB615F80-D5D7-4696-8369-B69E405D7B5C.png 1999E4BF-D8B6-48F2-8A7B-58F5002F4E30.jpeg 91DCC93F-3AA9-47CE-8F66-93E1EE02BEAC.jpeg 6DC19565-60B3-441F-AFE7-AE1186FE0653.jpeg 1C5DE17D-53AD-4821-8CDC-08579D3946D6.jpeg 606C73B8-4A8C-4C99-95B0-3112EED4121A.jpeg BADA0413-F5D1-4606-BB19-408BABDC12C6.jpeg 6D6511B9-6942-4779-8770-F27B35206E4C.jpeg E8047073-0B91-4C67-B4D2-FCE8B666BC53.jpeg 64FCC765-5ED0-4791-AA0A-9CEBDF388A7F.jpeg DACC187F-3659-4746-83BD-25122A0CC8DD.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.00.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.03.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.03.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.03.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.03.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.02.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 12.01.28 PM.png 8A14F8C8-1068-4EBD-913A-A3AD23C68477.png D863110E-D46A-4322-9F7D-C9555FBCAD5A.png 2847268F-3580-4262-9C80-F9CCBDFDFE0B.png A95C913B-63B1-4994-9B25-3AA5BE943C66.png C26047F5-397E-4C17-8B42-25CC4938153D.png 94EA7517-2919-4E27-A7BC-24D528BEE4BE.png F637211A-FD31-4221-B188-3F6E9E8964D7.jpeg 8A952B60-5478-45B8-8906-56C94AFAFA3F.jpeg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes